


Bizarre Love Triangle

by possumnest



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Credo is a cuck, Cuckolding, Dante is here to fuck you right, Deepthroating, Degradation, Large Cock, Other, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, takes place in dmc4-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumnest/pseuds/possumnest
Summary: credo get dante to join you for a little bedroom romp, except its a little spicy
Relationships: Credo (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader/Credo (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Bizarre Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, I hope you credofuckers like this

Credo sat across the room, watching you and Dante on the bed from afar. He leaned in closer to get a better look at you, but never actually approaching the bed itself. He had taken to palming himself through his pants as Dante took your nipple into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazed it before sucking sharply and teasing it with his tongue while his other hand was playing with your other nipple. Dante pulled away from your chest with a wet pop! and moved onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

His hand slipped lower to rub at your pussy, his middle finger brushing against your clit. You whimpered and laced your fingers through his shaggy hair, tugging at it from the roots. Dante took this as an invitation to slide his finger from your opening to your clit, circling it with two fingers. His lips detached itself from your nipple and decided to leave bruises along your collar bones and neckline. Dark marks were smattered across your chest from him, and Dante smiled at his work before pulling you into a kiss. His fingers continued their teasing, never actually giving you the full pleasure of having your clit rubbed. 

Credo sighed as ran a hand through his hair before breaking the silence,

“Do you think you can get to the part where you fuck them?”

Dante only scoffed and pulled away from you, licking away a string of saliva from your lips, 

“I don’t remember the part where you were allowed to give orders. After all, you did ask me to come here because you don’t know how to fuck people right.” He replied before slipping two thick fingers into you, “I think I’ll take my time, and you can learn something from this.”

You mewled as you placed your hands on the demon’s shoulders, digging your nails into his skin. Dante pushed further into you with a slick noise, curling his fingers upwards to hit your g-spot. Your hips bucked into his hand as he stroked that sweet spot with his fingertips, intently watching your reactions with a smile. He added another finger and moved his thumb to play with your clit. Your legs spread even wider for him, and your arms wrapped around his wide chest to hold onto his shoulder blades as he fingerfucked you. 

He alternated between pushing his fingers in and out of you and curling his fingers into your g-spot, but never allowing you the pleasure of a proper release. Asshole. After teasing you to your second peak, he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean, humming all the while. 

“Wanna suck me off?”

You nodded quickly with no hesitation. Dante merely laughed at this, 

“Seems as if you’ve got yourself a grade-A whore over here! Or maybe they’re just so unsatisfied with what you do they’re willing to take whatever is given.” 

Credo’s face turned red with shock as he looked away from you and Dante on the bed. He was mortified, but he still felt himself throb in his palm. More precum leaking out the head of his cock as Dante continued to laugh.

You had already made yourself busy with laying on your stomach between Dante’s legs, giving Credo a nice view of you and your hole, still wet from the orgasm moments ago. You started by slowly stroking him, your hand barely able to wrap around the full girth of his dick while your lips gave the head a soft kiss. Dante watched you intently, petting the top of your head with his massive hand. Interpreting this as you doing a good job, you began to suck at the head of his cock; your hand still jerking him off. 

“You can take more of it babe, don’t leave me waiting.”

Soon enough, you had half of him in your mouth. You tried to take him deeper into your throat the best you could, but he was a mouthful. No pun intended. You settled for bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks, every once in a while stopping to lick from base to tip. Dante’s nails roughly scraped at your scalp, getting a grip on your hair as he thrust up into your mouth, making you gag. You pulled away, looking up at him with a frown. 

Dante chuckled, acting as if he didn’t just almost puncture through your throat. 

Credo shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. You looked over to him and gave him a wave before straddling Dante and pulling him into a deep kiss. Dante grabbed your hips and aligned his cock with your opening, slowly easing you downwards onto it. 

You moaned as your eyes rolled back in your head, exclaiming,

“You’re so much bigger than Credo!” 

Credo began to stroke himself slowly, watching the way Dante’s cock disappeared into you. 

“I’m gonna let you show me what Credo doesn’t deserve.” Dante laid back with his arms behind his head, allowing you to ride him and take control. Your hands laid against his broad chest, getting balance before bouncing yourself on his cock. 

“God you feel so good, I should just keep you to myself.”

You nodded, mouth agape as he reached down to rub at your clit. You kept riding this thick girth until your thighs began to ache. You settled with taking a small break from bouncing by circling your hips, making a show of how good Dante made you feel. His hands found themselves on your waist, helping you move towards his orgasm. 

Dante was gifted with a large cock, and he knew damn well how to use it. His length hit places Credo’s never could. It filled you up, the veins rubbing against your velvety walls so well. It was almost too much to handle, but it was absolute heaven.

Dante threw his head back and groaned, his hips arching up as he fucked you. Your hips met his as he thrusted upwards, the head of his cock pressing harshly against your cervix. He shuddered and let out a loud groan of your name when he finished in you. You whimpered as his cum scorched you from the inside, it literally filled you up to the brim, some of it dripping down your thighs. 

Credo craned his neck to see the mess that laid between your thighs and scooted closer to the bed to see what was going down next. Dante switched places with you on the bed, looking back at Credo before pushing your legs towards your shoulders. He aligned himself once more with your cunt and pushed in with a grunt. 

Dante began moving in you immediately, fucking his cum back into you and making a mess of it on your thighs. Your hands gripped the bed sheets as he rammed his cock into you. 

“You’re such a fucking slut, I bet you’ve never been fucked like this, huh?”

You quickly shake your head, yelping when Dante slapped your ass. 

“I thought not. I’m about to show you how a real man fucks, babe.”

The speed of his hips seemed to miraculously increase. The wet slaps reverberating across the room, his stomach brushing against your clit just right had you on another planet. His name leaving your lips like a mantra. 

“Credo never makes you feel like this, huh? He treats you like glass, like you can’t take a rough fuck, but we both know what you really want.” Dante laughed and slapped your ass once more. Credo groaned as he watched you two on the bed, his hand jerking himself off at the same pace Dante was moving. He was thoroughly enjoying the mating press Dante had you in. The way his cock disappeared within you, the squelching noises that came with it, the cum leaking out of your hole, and of course your lewd moans. 

“Please, Dante don’t stop!” 

Dante’s movements caused the bed to creak, the headboard hitting against the wall and broadcasting your actions to neighboring houses. Your nails raked down Dante’s shoulders as he took to rubbing your clit with his thumb, bringing you even closer to your next orgasm. 

“You’re gonna cum for me and show Credo what he can’t do for you. Show him that I know how to fuck you better.” 

You nodded, turning your head to look back at Credo before finally reaching your climax. You tightened around Dante pleasantly as he reached his second orgasm within you. The amount of cum that seeped out of you was like a hot waterfall. He slowly pulled out and let Credo watch his cum drip out of you, pooling down onto the bed. 

Credo quickly stood up and walked over to your body before cumming onto your soft stomach. Dante then sat up and spread your legs for him, showing him the nasty mess he had made of you.

“Now eat it.”

Credo wasted no time as he got on his knees and began to eat you out. His mouth slurping and sucking the cum out of you. His tongue chased some of Dante’s cum that that dripped past your lips and cleaned you up. 

When he was finished Credo had swallowed and licked his lips, looking up at you and Dante. You both smiled and invited him onto the bed for round 2.


End file.
